


Hold On

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Thiam One Shots [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Liam Dunbar, Depressed Liam, Depression, F/M, Good Theo Raeken, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt Liam, Hurt/Comfort, Liam needs a hug, Love, M/M, NO DEATH, Protective Theo Raeken, Sad Liam, Self-Harm, Stydia, Suicidal Liam Dunbar, Suicide Attempt, Thiam, Trigger Warnings, morey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Everything becomes too much for Liam to handle.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: Thiam One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> TW: SUICIDE ATTEMPT, SELF-HARM 
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS WILL HARM YOU
> 
> I wrote this off of a TikTok I made @dunbar_raeken or Insta @dunbar_raeken11

It just happened one day; Liam had enough. He couldn’t live up to everyone's expectations. His mother was killed. The hunters came back. He quit lacrosse. He was even distant to Theo. Scott had to quit college because he couldn’t handle Beacon Hills alone. He was even ignoring Mason. No one noticed as he was slowly drifting away. It wasn’t hard for him to find wolfsbane; Monroe still had alliances everywhere. A quick anonymous pick up with a remote drop off; Liam had a vial of purple wolfsbane in his possession.

Letters wrote: Theo, my love, Mason, my best friend, Scott, my alpha, Corey, thanks for always being there, Nolan, you are a good friend, Stiles, you are always there for me, Lydia, thank you, Malia, thanks for the memories, Derek, thanks for leading, and Melissa, thanks for being my mom. Each wrote out thoughtfully, with heart and tears. He laid them under his pillow as he went downstairs to go to school one last time.

“Hey, Little Wolf, you were whimpering in your sleep last night; you okay?” Theo asked him.

“Never better,” Liam smiled.

“Someone’s in a good mood today,” Theo smirked.

“I’m always in a good mood.”

Theo knew that wasn’t true the past few weeks Liam had been down; he noticed they all talked about it. The boy didn't eat, he didn't sleep, and he quit caring about everything. No one thought to talk to Liam though; it was just part of the grieving process for his mom. They all thought. 

Liam sat down beside Theo and stole a piece of toast off his plate, taking a bite.

“Wow, you’re eating too,” Theo smiled. “What happened to Liam Dunbar?”

“Revolutions,” Liam replied. “I figured I should stop moping around like a depressed teenager.”

“Good,” Theo hugged him.

Liam sighed feeling the chimera’s body against his.

Liam and Theo rode to school like nothing was wrong.

Liam walked into Coach’s office, “Hey, Coach.”

“Dunbar, want your position back? We really need you,” Coach looked at him, their losing streak in his mind.

Liam thought about it, “did someone need him? No. He’s just saying that. It’s lacrosse, anyone decent could take his place.”

“No, I just wanted to thank you for the opportunity,” Liam looked at the man.  
“You’re welcome? Anything else?” Coach looked at him.

“Nope,” Liam said cheerfully, walking out, hiding the tears in his eyes. 

Liam sat down beside Theo at lunch. 

“Is that Liam Dunbar, smiling?” Mason looked at him.

“Revolutions,” Theo mocked him.

Liam lightly punched him in a joking manner, “I just feel good today like nothing bad is going to happen ever again.”

“Uh, Liam we live in Beacon Hills,” Corey looked at him.

“And that’s exactly the point,” Liam thought to himself.

“This town is never normal,” Nolan broke in laughing.

Liam smiled and nodded at his friends, his pack. He looked at them all engaged in each other’s conversations; Liam sitting there quietly. “See, they don’t need you, They are fine on their own.”

Theo looked at Liam staring off, “Li, what’s up?” Theo was taken aback by his behavior today.

“Nothing, just thinking about history later.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, Theo I know what is going on in my mind.”

“And you wouldn’t want to see it,” Liam thought to himself.

After school, Mason invited them all over; the entire pack over. His parents were out of town for the weekend, so they figured it was the perfect opportunity It was winter break, and everyone was home from college. Liam panicked internally; he was ready now. He couldn’t wait in longer; he played with the vial of wolfsbane in Theo’s hoodie pocket he was wearing. He needed to do this now.

Theo and Liam pulled into Mason’s driveway.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Theo looked at his boyfriend.

“I’m great!” Liam exclaimed, exiting the truck, blocking tears from the chimera’s view. Could he leave Theo? Liam didn’t know.

“Hey, Liam,” Scott pulled him in for a hug as soon as he entered.  
“Hey Scott, Stiles,” Liam nodded to the boy. “How’s the FBI academy treating you?”

“Great! I already got put on a few cases,” Stiles replied smiling at him.

“Good thing someone is doing something with his life,” Liam muttered to himself.

Derek gave him a pat on the back, “I heard you quit lacrosse.”

“Just needed to focus on school.”

“Good choice, kid.”

“Liam!” Malia bounded over, always excited to see him.

“Hey, Malia,” he laughed.

Lydia looked over at him, “How are you feeling with everything?” Lydia could tell from the moment he walked in something was off.

“Good, I think I’ve moved on,” Liam told her sincerely.

“Good, if you need to talk Liam, you know where to find me.”

“Thanks, Lydia.”

He went into the kitchen where Mason, Corey, Nolan, and Theo were already. They were talking about how something was off about Liam when he walked in they instantly went silent.

“Great, now they are keeping secrets from you,” Liam thought to himself, feeling the vial in the pocket.

“Ready to play some games tonight?” Mason asked him.

“Totally!” Liam looked over at Nolan who was basically hiding behind Theo. 

“What’s wrong Nolan?”

“You know I get anxious with the pack.”

"I notice when something is off with everyone one of them and not a single one cares enough about me to notice," Liam's thoughts started to race. 

“I mean I killed Scott, and they forgave me. You at least didn’t kill any of them,” Theo smiled at the boy.

“You’re right,” Nolan smirked back.

“Did Theo just comfort Nolan?” Liam’s head was swarming. “I guess he will be fine without you.”

“I’m going to go to the bathroom; I’ll be back,” Liam told them before he broke into tears. Corey looked at the other three, knowing something was really wrong with Liam, but no one else seemed to notice.

Liam locked the bathroom door behind him, looking at his face in the mirror. His eyes were red from crying, the bags under his eyes were black from not sleeping, his skin pale and taunt, cheeks sunken in, collar bones protruding, lips scarred from chewing on them. 

“They don’t need you. They won’t miss you,” Liam told himself, crying at his reflection. He pulled out the viral and stared at it for a few minutes. He sat down in the bathtub, so he didn’t make a sound when his body fell over. He finally opened the lid and stared at the wolfsbane, formed into a tablet, so the hunters could silently kill them. 

“I’m sorry mom,” Liam broke into tears as he placed the tablet on his tongue.

Corey looked at his watch, fifteen minutes had passed since Liam left. He decided to go up and see if Liam was alright for himself.

He went up and knocked on the door, “Liam! Liam open this door.” He listened in and heard Liam’s heartbeat beating too slowly for his liking. Just then, Malia and Lydia walked up the stairs to have a “girls talk.”

“Corey, who’s in the bathroom?” Lydia asked him.

“Liam, and he’s not answering,” Corey turned to look at them, tears coming down his face.

Malia heard the panic in his voice and ripped open the locked door, and that’s when Lydia screamed.

Everyone ran upstairs.

Stiles grabbed Lydia in his arms as she was sobbing, tears streaming down his own face. Nolan stood their shock, starting to cry. Mason pulled Corey off the ground, weeping. Malia was still holding the door, unmoving at the sight. Scott, Derek, and Theo ran to Liam’s body.

Theo pulled him in, “Liam! Liam! Please answer me. I can’t lose you. I love you,” he said in between sobs.

Scott looked at his beta, tears pouring down his face, he was feeling for a pulse as Derek was checking his breathing. Scott felt the boy’s faint heartbeat as Derek found the empty viral. He smelt it and knew what happened.

“He’s alive,” Scott said out loud.

Derek looked at him, “not for long, Scott call your mom; we need the nine herbs.”

Scott called Melissa in a panic, Argent picked up her phone, “Chris, I need you to tell my mom to bring the nine herbs to Hewitt’s house, now.”

“Scott, what’s wrong?”

Scott crying, “Liam took wolfsbane.”

Chris quickly hung up the phone, grabbing Melissa and the antidote.

“How long does he have?” Theo looked up from his tears.

“10 minutes max, if it even works,” Derek looked at him somberly, tears even were in his eyes.

“Liam, please wake up,” Theo whispered.

Melissa and Argent ran up the stairs shortly pushing everyone out of the way.

Melissa injected the antidote in his arm, “come on Liam. It’s not your time.”

“I can’t lose him, Corey,” Mason looked at his boyfriend. “I can’t imagine living without him.”

Corey hugged Mason even tighter.

Nolan was still crying by himself; Malia went over and wrapped her arm around him.

“Malia, he saved me; we need to save him.”

“Liam, I need you,” Theo looked at him, his tears dripping onto Liam’s face.

A few moments later, Liam’s breaths appeared to slow down, halting.

“No, Liam I need you to fight,” Theo said sobbing. “I love you.”

Just then, Liam started to breathe again, his eyes fluttered open, staring into the chimera’s eyes.

“Liam,” Theo smiled stroking his head.

“Hey,” Liam responded softly.

Scott sighed in his mother’s arms. 

Corey and Mason hugged each other.

Nolan and Malia managed to break slight smiles.

Derek and Argent nodded their heads at each other.

Lydia and Stiles grabbed each other tighter, crying out of happiness.

They all just waited there a few minutes as Liam regained his barring. 

Theo managed to get him sitting up in his arms. Everyone smiled at him, tears lining their faces.

“You do care,” Liam managed to squeak out.

“We all care, Liam,” Scott responded for the group.

“Liam, I love you, don’t do that to me again,” Theo pulled him into his chest.

“I love you too, Theo.”

Everyone slowly migrated downstairs to give them space, leaving the puppy pack.

Nolan looked at Liam, “I didn’t know what to do if you didn’t wake up,” he smiled at him.

“I couldn’t have lost my best friend,” Mason hugged him; Corey joining in.

“You two can have my room for the rest of the night,” Mason looked at them. Theo was not letting go of Liam.

“Thanks, Mason,” Theo smiled as they walked downstairs.

Theo picked Liam up carrying him to Mason’s room.

“I’m sorry,” Liam broke into tears. “I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Liam it’s okay,” Theo tried to get him to calm down. “I should be apologizing to you. I should have paid more attention to you, listened more. Corey is the only reason we saved you.”

“Theo it’s my fault; no one else’s!” Liam screamed at him, breaking down into more tears.

Theo realized he shouldn’t have said that “hey, you are okay now; you aren’t going to leave me.”

Liam looked down at the ground, "his pack cares; they are not just his friends, but his family. He couldn't leave them."

“I love you, Theo.”

“I love you, Little Wolf.”


End file.
